


Losing Sleep

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's going to be a terrible father. aka Jared and Jensen adopt a baby and Jensen is having a tough time adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tally for the very fast beta! You're awesome:D So uh, I wanted to write something for notjustroomates and I couldn't think of anything. And then Anna said "HAI HOW BOUT THIS" and well. Yea. Thanks Anna, for all of your hilarious suggestions:D

Jensen never realized it, but this baby stuff? Is really fucking hard. He's looked after his nephews before, but that could not prepare him for this. It's hard work, and it's kind of way over his head. There's a bottle and a diaper in his hands, and he has no idea what to do with either one of them. He can't believe the screams coming out of the baby's mouth, afraid the neighbors are going to come and knock on the door and complain. Jensen's just standing there in front of the baby, and he has no idea how to make it _stop_.

Of course, Jared's out picking up groceries because they've been so busy getting everything ready for the baby. It's the first time Jensen's been alone with the...thing. It's a thing because clearly, nothing _human_ could make noises like it is right now.

He has no fucking idea what he's supposed to be doing.

He looks at the diaper again, then back down at the baby. It's just crying harder, and _Jesus_. Sometimes Jared just picks her up and holds her against his chest and she'll quiet right down. So Jensen tries that, picks her up out of the crib and tucks her against his chest. But that just seems to make it worse, her tiny fists flailing and she gets him right in the mouth. And _fuck_, how can something so tiny hurt so much?

He pouts and looks around and grabs her bottle. Except she doesn't seem to want that either, and she just cries harder.

"Seriously, why won't you stop crying?" He glances around the room, looking for anything and grabs every toy in sight, shaking it in front of her face. "No, okay, how about this?" It's her favorite stuffed...thing, but that doesn't work either. And _Jesus_, what the hell is that smell? He pulls her closer to his chest and looks around on the floor. He really hopes one of the dogs didn't crap in there. She's still crying something fierce, and now he's ready to start crying too, because it just doesn't stop. Sometimes Jared puts on music for her at night, so Jensen goes over to the stereo and hits play. She quiets for a minute before she opens her mouth and starts wailing again. "Oh, come on!"

He sits down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and pulls her up against his chest. Now he's exhausted and frustrated and he wants Jared back _right the fuck now_.

Jensen's going to be a terrible father.

***

Jensen doesn't even know Jared's back till he hears the baby's room door open. He's in a pretty pitiful state.

"What the hell happened? I was gone for an hour!" Jared asks, standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. Jensen just looks up at him with a pout. She's still fucking crying, and Jensen's just sitting on the floor, surrounded by baby toys and diapers and holding the baby against his chest. He holds her out to Jared.

"It smells funny. And it won't stop crying. I think I broke it." Jensen hands her over to Jared, and he pulls her tight against his chest. He sniffs and makes a face and lifts her up.

"She just needs her diaper changed." Jared says and smirks as he sets her down on the table.

"Well... how was I supposed to know how to do that?" Jensen eyes her warily. She seems to have finally calmed down, her wails turned into small sniffles and seriously, what the hell? Jared changes her diaper quickly and holds her up when he's done, making faces at her. She starts laughing and Jared presses his mouth against her stomach and blows. "What... how did you do that?"

Jared glances over at him and pulls the baby tight against his chest. Her eyes are fluttering shut, and she looks like she's ready for a nap.

"It's not rocket science, dude." Jared looks smug as he pats her back and hefts her closer. She yawns against Jared's chest, and Jared smiles down at her fondly.

"Seriously! I tried everything! It didn't work!" Jensen squeaks, flailing a little and it's not _fair_.

"I think you just over stimulated her. And you know, forgot to change her diaper." Jared smirks and sits down on the rocking chair.

"Over what?"

Jared gestures to the stuff on the floor and rests his hand on her back again. Jensen's pretty sure she's out cold. Jared holds her for two minutes and she falls asleep, and Jensen tries everything for an hour and she does nothing but cry.

"Over stimulated. Too many toys." Jared's rocking the chair now, has a ridiculous grin on his face. "Seriously, it's fine. I left all the food on the counter, you should go unpack it before the dogs get to it." And Jensen pouts and stomps downstairs.

***

Jared pretends he's too busy with the dogs and makes Jensen put the baby to bed all by himself. After the crying incident earlier in the week, Jensen's not ready to be alone with that... thing again. He doesn't get it; his nephews totally love him! But he gets near the baby and she starts crying and he can't make it stop. He was so excited about this, ready to have a family with Jared, but he really sucks at the whole dad thing.

Jensen steadies her against his hip as he gets everything ready for her, singing softly to himself. He pushes his glasses up with one finger before fixing the blankets in her crib. He doesn't even realize it, but it's... quiet. She had fussed a little when Jared had handed her over to Jensen, but now she's quiet. Jensen lays her down in her crib and strokes a finger down her cheek. She snuffles a little.

She's asleep. She's actually _asleep_. As in, not crying and making him want to take his own life.

Jensen glances around the room before doing a victory dance. Complete with dorky arm waves and leg kicks. He spins around and stops when he sees Jared standing in the doorway. Jensen blushes and Jared laughs, low and quiet, and says, "You dork."

Jensen scratches the back of his neck and shrugs, and Jared walks over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They both look down in the crib, just watching her sleep, before Jared kisses the side of his head.

"I'm totally rockin' this dad thing, right?" Jensen asks, and looks up at Jared, who just grins at him and presses his mouth against Jensen's, soft and sweet.


End file.
